


A Youkai's Happiness

by hakuzo_k



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Come as Lube, Creampie, Hand Jobs, Interspecies Sex, Kissing, M/M, Magical Come, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Sex for Favors, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakuzo_k/pseuds/hakuzo_k
Summary: A youkai wants some company. The exorcist requests an exchange.





	A Youkai's Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cekirdek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cekirdek/gifts).



> … well. Happy Holidays! (Sorry it took so long.)

Humans are very interesting creatures. Infuriating, destructive, yet… enchanted in their complexity.

Once, Riou became entranced by a human. He spent a lot of time with him, came home reeking of the human. It upset and troubled the forest’s ayakashi. They feared he would be killed by this human, or fall from grace when the human inevitably died. Being the old god that he was, Riou knew of the risks and his own kindness, but life becomes boring and uneventful if too comfortable.

A half a century later, this friend indeed did die. It was to be expected. And he smiled solemnly.

As protector to this forest, Riou returned to that position. The ayakashi were happy and the surrounding humans flourished from the nourishing forest.

But as for this job, that was too easy, too uneventful, Riou became disinterested. He wished for a friend, a pursuit, a very new intrigue he hasn’t tried before.

A glint of black silk catches his blue eye.

From there, Riou silently supervises the black-clothed exorcist roaming his forest. The man’s human beauty, a smooth masculinity and a practiced deep voice, ensnares him too easily. He wonders if the exorcist has applied this in his business of exorcists and ayakashi.

The wonder does not last long.

“Oya. I felt as if a strong youkai was following me.”

Riou, embarrassed being caught peeking, nods his head forward. He blinks his long eyelashes before looking to the head exorcist of the Matoba clan. He stands proudly, yet careful, not sure of the otherworldly being before him. “You are a very charming human.”

The exorcist Matoba smiles and chuckles in response, amused and flattered.

Riou hesitates, notices his cheeks burning.

“Very flattering. Is there something you are seeking from me?” Despite the youkai’s size difference of twice a human, Matoba approaches the human youkai with a experimental saunter. Riou startles, shying further behind the tree he attempts to shield behind.

The large youkai is a mere arm’s reach away. Matoba holds his place before the other, cautious and still with a bit of a challenge. An unruly head of pale-blue hair, lazy and soft eyes, and withdrawn posture. The robes worn, white yet pristine, look so bland at first. Squinting his eye, Matoba can see white silk patterns embroidered throughout the fabric. An ancient beauty, meant to pass off as simple to keep hidden its prestige and power.

Noticing the exorcist closely inspecting him, Riou gasps to himself, feels heat blight his skin and gut. He presses himself against the tree in attempt to ease the temperature rising in him.  “...Company,” Riou softly admits, shyly looking from the forest floor to the black-clad human.

“‘Company,’” Matoba echoes and blinks his eye, not sure of the youkai’s meaning. Despite this, the exorcist did not sense malicious intent. A sly smile curls onto his lips.

“In exchange,” a hand is extended carefully over to the youkai. Riou watches intently, a small part of him anxious of what the approach will do. The hand simply rests gently on his, undoubtedly testing what this request may be like. “May I receive an item from your collection?”

Riou’s eyes brighten. Humans really can be kind. He nods carefully, not wanting it to seem enthusiastic. “Yes.” But the exorcist could easily see through it. His smile is wide, _almost_ knowing. Embarrassed, Riou bows his head away and slips away from the tree, wings still curled to his back.

The only sign to follow the youkai is the silent guidance along an overgrown path. Matoba notes this to himself. There are not many, if any, passersby in this heavily forested area. When the path leads to a run-down shrine, he then understands. A spirit long forgotten. The ropes along the torii have since cracked and bristled and blessed shide no longer descend from them.

The large youkai steps up the stairs of the shrine and opens the door, gesturing the exorcist inside before folding his wings back and following after.

It is a near barren shrine, save for a table and pottery and loose paper upon it.

Matoba’s eye wanders over to the youkai, sizing him up and down again. He attempts be to nonchalant, but the exorcist is well-versed in tasting nervous energy. “I wondered what kind of company you were implying.” Still no malice. Matoba saunters over.

With nowhere to hide, Riou succumbs to the intense attention on him. His precautions and guards lower, mind fleetingly wandering and wondering this human’s intentions. And when a hand gently coaxes his cheek, Riou gasps to himself, eyes fluttering.

“You have touched a human before, and you miss it.”

Pale-blue hair nods forward, admitting the observation. Still shy, but anxious and curious and desperate, Riou blinks to the human to continue. Another hand joins the other side of the cheek before both slide up to scratch up and through the hair. Riou shuts his eyes, gasps and shivers, leaning into the gesture, feels his skin prickle from the sensation of touch _again_.

After fingers thread through the hair for a time, they firmly grip Riou’s head, pull down for the exorcist to access easier. There is breath on his face, from jaw to cheeks to nose. Feather-light kisses trace back and then to the sides of his eyes, lastly stopping at his mouth. Riou’s breath stutters against the other’s, prompting Matoba to press their lips together.

The gesture fills Riou with warmth and excitement and nervous energy. Hands then travel down his chest and sides, reaching upper thighs to rub and squeeze. A heavier presence joins, settling on top of his lap, hands still gripping, mouth still attentive. The sensation sends a sharp shiver throughout his body and wings, then causing his hips to twitch forward. Riou releases an unexpected whine, but it is quickly swallowed by the exorcist.

Strong fingers dig into the thighs, dragging inward. Matoba licks Riou’s lips, grinning into another shuddering breath when hands coax the rising bulge between them. He doesn’t spend too much time teasing. Carefully, he separates the panels of the kimono to free the youkai’s erection. For a moment, the exorcist marvels at the size and heaviness and heat in his hold, heart racing and lucidity hazing to the intoxicity of sex. With both hands, Matoba begins to pump the cock.

Riou tosses his head back, wings shuddering. In an attempt to ground the intensity, he harshly grips Matoba’s hip and butt. The size of his hands make this adult human look much smaller than he is. Two fingers curl between the legs, pressing up into the kimono with an experimental touch.

The unexpected rub along his taint causes Matoba and the pumping to falter, falling into the larger youkai. Despite the excitable shock that momentarily took his breath, he cannot let that action deter him from this duty. Yet, the pale-blue haired youkai looks at him curiously and hungrily (blue now mesmerizing red), lifting the back of the man’s kimono. Heart inflamed and gut swallowed in heat, Matoba feels himself push out his ass for the youkai to play with. A fleeting thought (‘What am I doing?’) is quickly extinguished when a large hand presses against his asshole, skin to skin.

When the human groans lowly at the touch, Riou smiles, heart elated. His companion is enjoying this as well, from the growing redness and sweat on his face to the haziness in that red eye. The youkai leans forward, capturing the exorcist’s lips. He can taste the savory arousal dripping from his mouth and tongue. Riou swallows, and the human mimics the action, lips adequately swollen.

His hands feel drenched and slimy. Looking down, Matoba finds an excessive amount of precum dripping from the tip of the youkai’s cock, along his fingers, along the shaft. The consistency looks and feels much different than a human’s, the exorcist notes. The sight twinges satisfaction in his own arousal. Just remembering his own heaviness, Matoba blearily blinks down, notices himself leaking onto the youkai’s lap from the stimulation and invading preoccupations of pleasure. What a mess.

Lifting the human’s hands from his erection, Riou wipes the slippery discharge from his dick onto his finger. The digit finds its way back to the asshole, a swirl and prod to test. When the hips push back to it, Riou begins to ease it inside.

Mouth open and speechless, Matoba collapses onto the youkai and grips the white-embroidered kimono, arousal still burning wildly inside of him. Just a finger is so big… With their dicks now exposed and pressed to each other, their hips rock into each other. The distraction and pleasure gradually ease his muscles into taking the finger, settling deeper.

When another finger, dipped again from that youkai’s discharge, begins to slide in, Matoba since becomes mesmerized. Heart pounding harshly, he excitedly spreads legs. If his face wasn’t already burning red, the embarrassment of being readily submissiveness would have been shown. He cannot but distantly wonder if jthis youkai put a spell on him.

When the exorcist’s pants and whines and moans die down from the beginning’s intensity, Riou carefully removes the fingers. A whimper and exhale sounds from the human. They are still rubbing with each other, their arousals not yet breached. He lets his dick slide out from the other’s, rubbing it along the balls and taint, a precursor to the next happening. With a hand on his erection and another to guide the human’s hip, Riou lines himself with the asshole, sinking in.

Matoba gasps sharply from the stretch, the air hard to grasp, stifling and hot and humid. The youkai’s size is immense, truly twice the size of an average human’s dick. He must realize this, too. The youkai’s breath stutters, but is careful when pushing inside of Matoba.

“You’re such a lovely human. So beautiful and strong,” Riou gruffly whispers. He keeps his pace moderate. He’s so big; he doesn’t want to hurt or break this human.

By this point, Matoba’s ass is filled with the youkai’s entire cock. Hot, overwhelmed, breath hardly reaching him. He needs to finish this. This is too much. With what strength he has left, he slightly lifts himself, then back down, trying to set a pace, a bounce. It’s so hot inside of him, he needs to come.

The motion catches Riou’s eye, sees the desperateness of painful pleasure on the human’s face. It’s dripping red and labored and exhausted from such a prolonged experience. He can only take so much of this. (So it must be his first time enchanted with a youkai.) Angling his hips up, Riou assists the exorcist in riding his dick. The rubbing stimulates him further, and the pleasure hardens the pace.

“ _AH_ —” Matoba shouts, the youkai’s dick penetrating a spot inside him. Something sparks in him, an urge that cannot be buried by biting down on his lip or be scratched away. Again, and again, it’s targeted, hit, slammed. Matoba tosses his head far back, throat hurting from the stretch, but it arches his back for that spot to be striked each time. “Cum in my ass, cum in my ass, cum in my ass.” He’s losing his mind. Matoba tightly shuts his eyes, feels wetness brimming along them. The intensity builds and coils tighter in his stomach, clenches his heart, and melts his skin. For a moment, numbness cools through his nerves and Matoba cannot feel his body.

When the heat unravels and pulses through his cock, Matoba releases a loud groan. The youkai swiftly moves in to take his mouth, kissing sloppily and swallowing his saliva.

The human’s ass continues to move with Riou’s thrusting, even when the insides begin to fill with the youkai’s release. The cum spills and squelches from the ass until the last wave of their orgasms settle.

The last bit of consciousness Matoba gathers is the youkai’s sated face. Although the blue eyes were still overcast from sex, they expressed a deep gratitude to him.

Riou searches the human’s face, in case he were to speak again. But only a half smile is returned to Riou before the exorcist collapses from exhaustion.

 

 

When waking, the first thing Matoba recognizes is the absolute soreness of his body and ass. Although his mind is a little groggy, from the mix of adrenaline and whatever magic was at play, he understood what happened. The youkai even cleaned him up nicely (albeit there is only so much one can do about cum in one’s ass).

And, as promised, there is a basket of items to the exorcist’s left. Inside are a handful of remedies and an enchanted cloth. Matoba pulls out the ornate cloth and brushes his hand along it, finding the fiber to be silk. Although he is not sure of its purpose, the gifts for the exchange were well worth it. Then grinning, he just didn’t expect to be dragged into the passion of it.

From then on, Matoba continuously receives small, kind gifts like fruits, one of a kind leaves, and sweet sake.

Riou is still yet to make his appearance to the exorcist again, but every time and again he will peek in as a black piggy cat.


End file.
